In many hydrocarbon well applications, well logging is used to collect data on formations which may contain reservoirs of hydrocarbon fluids. Well logging tools may be deployed downhole via wireline and operated to perform the well logging operation. A well logging tool may comprise a sonde which contains measurement sensors and an electronics cartridge which contains the telemetry, electronics, and power supplies for obtaining the logging measurements. The electronics cartridge is disposed inside a steel housing and may use elastomer shock absorbers that are compressed when the electronics cartridge is inserted into the steel housing. The insertion (or extraction) force tends to be proportional to the number and geometry of the elastomer shock absorbers and the force can be substantial. Tooling for inserting and extracting the electronics cartridge tends to be very large, expensive, and generally tool specific.